


a kiss with a mist

by kyrilu



Series: unconnected wwdits ficlets [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: Guillermo has put a great deal of thought into the logistics of kissing a vampire.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: unconnected wwdits ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878775
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	a kiss with a mist

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to put more effort into writing Actual Fic, but it's been hard lately. I was reading New Moon (--I'm not kidding) and for some reason, this came into my head.

Guillermo has put a great deal of thought into the logistics of kissing a vampire. He’s read all the books and watched all the movies, and he’s aware of the issue of bitey fangs, venomous saliva, and bloodstained breath.

When he gets the chance to meet an actual vampire, he adjusts his fantasies to take into account a flowing fuzzy beard.

The first time that Guillermo kisses Nandor, it’s a spontaneous thing. The house is attacked by giant spiders sent by disgruntled vampires, and they fight back-to-back, Nandor swinging an ox-headed mace and Guillermo wielding one of Nandor’s swords. 

In a maze of tangled cobwebs, spider guts splattering the walls, Guillermo laughs in relieved disbelief, and he catches Nandor by the wrist. They look at each other; Nandor has always been taller than Guillermo and always will be, but it’s no longer like looking up at the sky anymore -- at something that you can’t ever reach.

It’s like the heavens have been brought down to the earth; like he can _fly_ like walking, like breathing. Guillermo de la Cruz has always wanted to fly.

And, on tiptoes, he kisses him. He kisses Nandor the damned Relentless, this guy who’s haunted his dreams since he was nineteen; pushed across the precipice of _I want to be like you_ into _I want to be_ with _you_ , _no matter how much you frustrate me and exasperate me._

Nandor makes a noise of surprise, his pale face flushed in a way that Guillermo’s never seen vampires blush before. He kisses back, a tentative drag of fang against Guillermo’s bottom lip -- and, then, promptly, dissolves into a vaporous cloud.


End file.
